Fire and Ice
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: There is case that the great Sherlock Holmes cannot solve. When he realizes this he goes to the consulting criminal, James Moriarty, for help. Can they both work together to solve the case, or will it turn into a disaster?
1. Baffled

It was about 7 in the morning when Kate Hawthorne went out for her usual stroll out in the park, but the yet it was different. Instead of wearing her usual sweat pants, tank top, and sneakers, she went out in dress pants, a blue blouse, and high heels. Replacing her iPod, she carried a briefcase. She was nervous about her meeting with her boss. Kate wasn't sure if she had done the job correctly. If she didn't, then she knew what the consequences would be, and they weren't good. She sat down on a nearby bench and drummed her fingers on the briefcase nervously. Then she felt someone sit down next to her.

" Ah Kate, you made it."

"Yes, I did."

"Let me see it." He reached out his hand. She carefully handed him the briefcase. He shifted through the papers, then he took out a small box. Inside it rested a very small square. He put it in a scanner and it turned red. Kate paled and froze, she knew what that meant. She had done it wrong.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought you would have been better than that Kate. It's a pity. I actually liked you." He sounded disappointed. Kate tried to run but before she get up she felt a needle prick her skin. Her vision became blurry, then blackness.

* * *

Many hours later, a biker was riding down the park when he thought he saw hair coming out of a bush._ I wonder if someone is hurt_ he thought. He got off his bike and walked toward it.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He called out. No answer. "Hello?" He called out again. Still no answer. He walked toward the bush and then gasped. Behind the bush laid the body of Kate Hawthorne.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his leather chair in his flat at 221 B Baker street. He had just finished a case and was terribly bored. John Watson sat across from him holding a gun in his hand. Now this was just a precaution do that Sherlock didn't start to shoot at the wall out of boredom.

"John! I'm BORED!" Sherlock cried. All he remembered was getting up in the morning and feeling extremely dull. As well as John yelling at him to get out of his sleepwear and into his normal clothes.

"Well I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. I can't go out and make a murder for you!" Then Sherlock's phone rang.

"Sherlock Holmes. Yes? At the park? Ok, on my way." He hung up. "We've got a case John! YES! Finally the end of my boredom!" He quickly put on his scarf and coat, " Coming?" He asked John.  
"Yes I am." He replied and got up to rush after Sherlock. Once they had gotten in a cabby John asked what the case was.

"A woman was found dead in the park with no apparent signs of why she died."

"That must be exciting for you."

"Indeed." They were silent the rest of way. When they arrived at the crime scene, Sherlock's eyes lit up. Lestrade came running up.

"You came." Lestrade said.

"Yes, of course I did. Don't I always?" The detective said, annoyed.

"I suppose you do." He replied; Sherlock smirked.

"So where is the body?" John asked.

"Over here." Lestrade led them over to a bush. Behind it laid a woman. Her eyes were closed and her hair was perfectly spread out on the ground and her hands were crossed on top of her chest. Resting between her hands was a single red rose. "Her name is Kate Hawthorne. She lives here in London. Some people who I have spoken with say that she usually comes here to take a morning stroll and that was all I could get." He said.

"It almost looks as if she is asleep!" cried the doctor.

"Yes, it does. Well, Sherlock, what can you do?" Lestrade asked. The detective immediately went into action. He inspected the body quickly and in about a minute he was done.

"She is 29 years old. She obviously came here for business, but whatever happened went wrong and she somehow ended up here. The person who killed her must have felt sorry or else we wouldn't have left her this way. " Sherlock looked worried he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that all?" the inspector asked.

"Yes. It is all I can deduce. Who ever killed Ms. Hawthorne did a very good job of cleaning up. Her murderer left me nothing."  
"Moriarty?" John asked.

"No. This is not his type of style. He at least would have left me a clue. There is nothing on her to tell me anything!" Sherlock shouted.

"Sherlock, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! This has never happened to me before!"

"Sherlock, lets go back to the flat. Maybe you can think things through there.I'm sure Lestrade will call you if he gets anything else." John said.

"Fine." Sherlock said curtly. They walked off and got into a cabby.

* * *

Sherlock slammed the door. "How could this happen to me!" He cried. The detective tried to reach for the gun laying on the counter, but John was faster.

"Everything will be fine. Just don't go shooting the bloody wall!" John yelled. Sherlock went to the couch and sulked. "Sher-"

"Don't talk to me. I need to be alone." He looked up at his friend with such a look that he complied. Once John had left, Sherlock laid on the couch and tried to think. He thought back to the crime scene, and went over everything. _Nothing. Just nothing. How could I only get the simplest of deductions?_ he thought. After awhile he came to the fact that he might need help. Help from someone had an extremely high intelligence, someone could get information quickly... He took out his phone and sent a text that he never thought he would send in his life.


	2. The Unlikely Alliance

James Moriarty was sitting behind his desk when his phone beeped at 7 Pm. _I wonder who that could possibly be._He looked at his phone.

Meet me on the roof of St. Bart's, 6 AM tomorrow. I need your help - SH

The great Sherlock Holmes asking me for help? That is almost unheard of! - JM

Please. I am desperate. I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't - SH

Hmm well this is certainly something. How could I refuse! I must find out why you need me. - JM

Thank you - SH Moriarty set down his phone. He smiled to himself. "This is going to be fun." He said quietly.

"What was that?"asked Sebastian Moran.

"Nothing Seb. All I know is that there is going to be a twist in the game."

* * *

The next day, Sherlock went up to the roof of St. Bart's at 6 AM exactly. When he opened the door, James Moriarty was waiting for him.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come to me for help. I never expected this to happen." Moriarty said with glee.

"I didn't either, but I need your help." Sherlock said.

"Yes, I know but what do you need help with?"

"A case."

"A case? I thought you could solve any case?"

"Usually, but this person has been to through." The detective said very seriously.

"How so?"

"There was nothing on the body that I could use. Nothing. Only deduction I could get was any normal person get."

"And you need my help why?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "You have connections. Connections that could get you answers faster than mine. If we combined the knowledge we got from them together, then we could create a force greater than anything else. Just please, help me."

"Why do you think that?" Moriarty asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Two great minds joined together could create something big. Of course there will be payment, and this will only be a onetime thing."

"Hmmm this could be big and I love big things! I think that I will agree to this... alliance. This time." He held out his hand and Sherlock shook it sealing the deal.

"You'll be hearing from me Sherlock." Moriarty said while walking away.

"Indeed I will."

"Ciao." Then Moriarty shut the door and Sherlock was left alone on the roof of St. Bart's.

* * *

When Sherlock entered the flat he was greeted with John asking him where he had been.

"Out." He replied while putting his coat and scarf away.

"Out. That is very defined. Out where?"

"Out in London. Where else did you think I was?"

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"Fine. I was at St. Bart's. Happy?"

"No. What were you doing at St. Bart's this time of day?"

"Is it your goal to find out every detail of my morning?" Sherlock said annoyed. John was silent. After a few minutes the doctor spoke up.

"What are you going to do about Kate Hawthorne?"

"I'm going to ask some people in my homeless network for some help." the genius picked up his violin.

"That won't be enough."

"No it won't." He sounded bored.

"Then how-"

"I got help."

"From whom?" John asked, surprised, "Mycroft?" _ I should probably go talk to him about this_ he thought after he said that.

"No."

"Who?" Sherlock gave him a look. Then dark dread started to go through him. "You didn't ask Moriarty did you?" He asked slowly.

"I did."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Moriarty is a psychopath! Why would you go to him for help!"

"He has high intelligence and with our minds together we can solve this case alright!" Sherlock yelled. John had never seen him like that._ I really need to go see Mycroft now_ John thought. The doctor got up and went to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

"Out." Then he left. When he was outside, he heard Sherlock begin to play the violin. He walked a few blocks down and then called Mycroft. The elder Holmes answered almost immediately.  
"Hello."

"Mycroft, it's John. I need to speak with you." John said with urgency.

"About?" Mycroft asked.

"Sherlock."


	3. Trouble

The next day John went to see Mycroft Holmes.

"What is happening with Sherlock this time?" Mycroft asked when John was seated in a leather chair.

"He is really stressed about a case because he can't solve it."

"Can't solve it? What do you mean?"

"He can't seem to make the deductions that he usually does. He only got the simplest of observations because apparently the killer had left practically nothing on the body or the ground around her."

"Interesting. But there is more isn't there? You seem a little tense."

"Sherlock has gone to James Moriarty for help and doesn't seem to care. He has acted more accepting of the problem. Sherlock has appeared to lose some of his wittiness; more laid back it seems. That isn't like him. Has this ever happened before?"

"No, at least to my knowledge. He could be acting this way because it is a new experience for him. He has never encountered anything like this. Sherlock has always gotten a case that he could get the tiniest of details from. Defeat is a new experience for him. As for him going to Jim Moriarty for help," He sat down in a chair across from John and poured himself a glass of scotch, "I'm not sure sure why he did so. What did he say when you asked him why?"

" He said that 'He has high intelligence and with our minds together we can solve this case .' He seemed very intent on doing so. But I don't know why he has let his guard down, even if it defeat like you say it is."

"My brother has a strange mind and we will never know what goes through it. I suppose that there is nothing we can do about it. Once my little brother has made up his mind there is nothing to stop it."

"Is that all? You are going to let him work with Moriarty! You are going to let him work with a psychopath! What is wrong with you Mycroft Holmes! Don't you care about your brother at all?" John stood up suddenly.

"I do John. But we must let it be. It will pass."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will." Mycroft said determinedly.

"But-"

"Good afternoon John." He walked over to a nearby window.

"Mycroft. Mycroft!" John yelled. The elder Holmes just looked out the window. The doctor sighed and walked out the door. Mycroft looked to make sure John had left, then he made a call.

"Gwen, how is it going with the project? Good. I expect it to be done by the end of the month, if it's not then you know that consequences." He hung up and stared out the window once more.


	4. Eavesdropping

When John got home, Sherlock was playing the violin. He was about to enter the flat when he heard voices._ Should I enter or not?_ He thought_ No. Not unless I feel that Sherlock is in danger._He stood against the wall and listened.

"What have you found out?" He heard Sherlock say. John heard the violin being sat down.

"What have you found out first?" A smooth, silky voice. _Moriarty_the doctor immediately thought.

"I found out that Kate Hawthorne was a scientist. She apparently worked on the 5th floor of St. Bart's. She was interested in technology. Graduated top of her class at the University of Bath. Her mother and father live in Bristol. She has a brother but he died when she was 12. He was 18." Sherlocked stopped talking.

"Is that all?" Moriarty asked.

"It is all that I could find. The rest about her career and work life I couldn't find which is very strange, that kind of thing is unusual. I am going to go to the University and see what I could find."

"Very good. Well, I suppose you didn't check the CCTV."

"Of course I did. Last night, I went to see Mycroft. He let me see what happened in the park that day."

"Go on."

"She was holding a briefcase. It looked light since she wasn't straining her muscles, but she looked tense. When she sat down she carefully put down the briefcase, as if it had something bad, something dangerous in it. Ms. Hawthorne looked about as if she was expecting someone. After that, something strange happened. The computer screen, it turned black. Mycroft tried everything to get it back up. When he was finally able to get it back up, the bench she was sitting at was empty and there was no sign of her leaving or anyone coming."

"I assume you tried it again?" Moriarty sounded bored.

"Of course we did. It was the same result." Sherlock quickly retorted. John smiled. That's the Sherlock he knew.

"Were you able to make yourself useful?"

"Of course I did. I was able to find that she did some private work for someone. His name was Anthony Brooke. When I looked him up nothing came up, so it is obviously a fake name, but for whom I do not know. All I know is that whoever that name belonged to knows how to clean up his tracks very well."

"I suppose you just gave up." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did. I didn't have my best technicians working on the CCTV problem and I don't have anyone trying to find out who this mystery man is." Moriarty replied in the same tone of voice as Sherlock. There was a pause and John heard people getting up, he moved out of the way and hid himself under the stairs.  
"Good. Well, this has certainly been enlightening. I do hope I can come up with more information next time." Sherlock said as he opened the door.

"Indeed. All I gotta say Sherlock, is that if we solve this case, you owe me a favor. You owe me." the criminal replied and walked down stairs and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

********When John went into the flat, he was greeted with the smell of tea and Sherlock playing the violin.

"Good morning Sherlock."

"I suppose you heard everything."

"Pardon?"

"You know what I am talking about. You were standing outside the door when Moriarty was here. I could hear your breath and when you retreated downstairs. You really ought to be more stealthy." The detective said as he put down his violin. John blushed. "Now, since you have heard everything I won't have to brief you on the information I got and where I got it from. Later today we are going to go to the university to see what we can find on her. I don't think we will find much, but hopefully it will be enough to figure out what could have gotten her killed. Also while we are there we need to find out whether or not she had a boyfriend or someone close to her and may have had a fight with."

"But why there? She graduated about 7 years ago!"

"Connections! One person could lead to another a chain reaction so to speak!" Sherlock put on his scarf and coat, "Are you coming John?"

"Of course I am." John got up and followed the detective out the door.

* * *

"I hear that you want some information on one of our former students." Baribault said.

"Yes, Kate Hawthorne." Sherlock said. The detective and the doctor were sitting in the Headmistress's office.

" Ah yes, poor Kate. I heard about her death, how trajec. She was one of our best alumni. What would you like to know?"

"Do you know if she was close to anyone like a boyfriend?" John asked.

"No not that I know of. When she was here, she basically kept to herself. Kate was one of those people who stayed away from parties and focused on studying."

"Is that all? I looks like you're hiding something." Sherlock said. Ms. Baribault fidgeted nervously.

"Well, she came to visit me about a week ago. Kate was nervous. She told me that she was doing a job for someone. She said that this job was dangerous and that she wasn't sure if she should go through with it. I told that she should go with her gut and do what she thought was right." She paused.

"Obviously what ever choice she made got her killed." John said quietly. Ms. Baribault nodded slowly.

"And did she say what this job was?" Sherlock leaned forward in anticipation.

"She didn't tell me. All I know is that it was dangerous." Ms. Baribault looked worried.

"Very well, thank you for your help," John got up, "Coming Sherlock? Sherlock?" Sherlock was staring at Ms. Baribault when he finally got up.

"Yes John. Let's go." He then walked out the door with John following him.

* * *

After a few minutes Elise Baribault received a call.

"Hello?"

"I didn't think you would actually do it. Congratulations!"

"What do you want?" She said in a cold voice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. And now for your prize, look in the bottom drawer of your desk. And tell me when have done that."

"Ok, I've done it."

"Now tell me what is it."

"It's a bottle."

"Now open the bottle and tell me what is in it."

Ms. Baribault paled. "There pills..."

"You know what's going to happen. This is just a precaution to make sure you don't go to the police. Good bye."

She leaned back at her desk and put one of the pills in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Baribault was lying." Sherlock said immediately when they had gotten into their flat.

"She was? She seemed to be telling the truth." John replied.

"Well, obviously you would think that she would be telling the truth considering that you didn't see anything important you only heard the words."

"What do you mean?"

"She was clearly nervous. She was extremely pale, as if she knew that she was going to lie and lying was the only thing that would keep her alive. There was also a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her voice, it was shaking slightly and she kept looking at the phone like she was expecting it to ring."

"Maybe someone in her family was in trouble and she was expecting news."

"No. She is an only child and her parents died when she was young."

"How-"

"How do I know? The ring on her finger. It looked like a wedding ring but it wasn't since it was on her middle finger not her ring finger. It was old, very old. About 45 years old at least. I could have been a gift, but I think not. I bet it was passed down to her after her mother."

"Amazing." Was all John could say. Sherlock's phone rang.

"What is it Lestrade? University of Bath? I'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"It seems as if Ms. Baribault has died."

"But we just spoke to her!"

"I know we did. Obviously something happened." Sherlock's phone beeped.

_I have some information that I think you might be interested in ~ JM_

_What kind? ~ SH_

_That video that your brother showed you was tampered. It was meant to go black when the killer met with Kate. ~ JM_

_So obviously it would have to be someone who would have access to the CCTV ~ SH_

_Well, DUH ~ JM_

_Do you know who it could possibly be? ~ SH _

_I would have told you by now if I knew who it was... but then again I may not. You will figure it out at the next crime scene. This time, the murderer has been a little sloppy. ~ JM _

_You know who it is don't you? But you won't tell me because this is just another game for you. ~ SH_

_Just so ~ JM _

By then Sherlock and John were almost at the University.

"What is it?" John asked, "Are you ok?"

"I think that we will be finding out who Kate's murderer is today."

"How- Oh Moriarty told you didn't he. Are you actually going to trust him!"

"Yes, I might. Is that a problem!"

"Yes! Of course it is a problem! He is a psychopath!" The cab stopped. Sherlock stared at him, then got out. After a moment's hesitation John followed.

"Where is the body Lestrade?"

"In her office." Lestrade said. Sherlock quickly brushed past him. "Is he ok?" Lestrade asked John.

"I don't know anymore." John said as he went up stairs. He found Sherlock inspecting the body.

"Poison. She took it herself, but I don't think that she would have done it."

"Then how did she take it?" Lestrade asked.

"Remember how I told you she kept looking at phone John?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if someone called after we left." He went to the phone by her desk. He pushed a few buttons, then he turned pale.

"Sherlock? What is it? Did you find something?" John asked carefully.

"I just found out who she was talking to and I know why she killed herself." He walked out of the room with Lestrade and John starring at him.

**  
**


	7. The Murderer

Sherlock Holmes stepped out of the cab onto the block and walked up to his brother's house. He saw a car there, and the car wasn't Mycroft's. He went to the door, and tried the doorknob. The door was unlocked. His brother never left his door unlocked. He slowly and quietly opened it. All was quiet, then he heard voices. They were quiet. and business like and they were coming from his brother's study. Sherlock carefully made his way up the stairs. When he got to the door he stopped.

"Do you have it Gwen?" Mycroft said.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I hope that this is an improvement from the last one."

The last one? Sherlock thought Oh... Kate Hawthorne she made him something dangerous and she told Ms. Baribault about it and he had her kill herself to make sure she didn't tell the police...

There was the sound of papers moving then silence after that a beep.

"Good job, my dear. It seems like you were the only one to get it right. I can now spy on all the secrets of the British government." There was a pause, "Oops. I guess I shouldn't have told you that. Now, there are only two options. One, you can join me, or two you can die. Which one?" There was silence again. "To bad."

Sherlock burst through the doors with a gun in his hand. "Hold it right there Mycroft!" He looked around, there was a girl there, Gwen, she looked about 25, long black hair and average height. She was being held by the neck by one of Mycroft's men. She had a terrified look in her brown eyes.

Mycroft looked mildly surprised. "My, little brother. Why are you here and especially at this timing?"

"I know what you did killed Kate Hawthorne because you were afraid that if you let her live, then she might go to the police and you couldn't have that, could you? So you killed her. When I came to ask you for help, you were the one who tampered with the CCTV tape! Then you discovered that Kate told her Headmistress. You talked to her and told her to lie to us. Once she had done that you called her and made her take those pills so that it looked like suicide. But the only question is why?"

"Well, it seems as if you have figured almost everything out. I can't let that continue though. As for why, that is something you have to figure out on your own." He smiled, a cold smile. Sherlock looked at him curiously before he felt something hard hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

"Where do you think Sherlock went?" Lestrade asked. They were standing outside the University and there was no sign of the detective.

"He could be anywhere. You know Sherlock."

"Yes, I do. Perhaps you should call his brother, he might know."

"Indeed. But I'll call him later. He might come back to the flat later."

"Ok then. I'll see you later."

"Yes, good bye." John walked out to the street and got a cab. Hours later he was sitting on the couch when he looked at the time. It was 6 PM, Sherlock should have been back by then._ Mycroft might know where he is_. John picked up his phone and called Mycroft.

"Hello?" Mycroft said.

"Hello. It's John."

"What is it now?" Mycroft sounded annoyed. He never sounded annoyed when John called.

"Ummm Sherlock. He just left. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"He is at my house."

"May I speak with him?"

"Well, he is a little tied up right now." Mycroft laughed evilly.

"What have you done? Why haven't you helped him?"

"Let's just say that he caught on to me and I had to take care of it."

"What do you mean take care of it? He is your brother for God's sake!"

"Figure it out."

"Figure what out? You are his broth-. Unless... You are the one behind all of this."

"Good job John. Now I must be going, I have plans and they must be done. Good bye." Mycroft hung up.

_Why would Mycroft do that to his own brother?_ Then John realized something. Mycroft had told John where Sherlock was. Mycroft was being careless, like he knew he had already won. He then made another call to Lestrade and told him what had happened and who to look out for. John said that he would look for Sherlock. Lestrade listened and then he went out to get Mycroft.

John got a cab and asked the cabby to go to the elder Holmes house.

* * *

When Sherlock woke up, he was lying on the ground. His hands were tied behind his back, so were his legs. He was gagged and he could feel blood dripping down his face. Sherlock moaned. It was almost pitch black in the room he was in, except for the dim light

_How could Mycroft do this? And why? I need to contact John or Lestrade_. He struggled to get his hands undone. After many hours of hard work Sherlock was able to get his bonds undone. His hands and wrists were red and sore. He stood up and walked to the light, and felt around the hardwood surface until he came across something cold and round; a doorknob. He turned it, the door was locked. Then he felt around it to see if there was a lock and of course there wasn't.

_Mycroft was well prepared. It was almost as if he knew I would come._ After a moment, Sherlock thought of backed up, then with all his might he kicked the door. It barely budged. He tried it again. And again. But the door didn't even move. Sherlock ruffled his dark hair in frustration and sat down. When he did, he felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him. He didn't know how long he had been in the room he was in. The detective laid down and let sleep overtake him.


	8. Case Closed

John ran up to the door at Mycroft's door and ran in. "SHERLOCK!" He yelled.

"Yelling won't help. He is most likely unconscious and therefore will be unable to hear you." A voice said from behind him. John turned around. In the doorway stood James Moriarty.

"What do you want?" John growled he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the criminal.

"A little protective are we? How adorable. Anyway. I am here to help you."

"Why would you want to help me? How do I know you aren't into something more?"

"So many questions. If you don't believe me-"

"I don't."

"Look at Sherlock. He was the one who asked me for help and he would have found out who the murderer was without me."

"Wait, what?"

"Ahhh a little confused now. I told Sherlock that he would find Kate's murderer at the crime scene."

"But why?"

"Hmmm let's see here because Sherlocked asked me for help!"

"Oh"

"Oh indeed. Now let's stop fighting and go find Sherly." He walked off to the right casually. John stared at him and then put his gun away. He looked up the grand stairs before him and went up. After about an hour of wandering the many hallways of Mycroft's house John noticed something. There was a crease in the wall. He followed the crease and realized it outlined a door. The he noticed a small hole, just big enough for a key. "Sherlock!" He heard a small moan from inside. "Moriarty! I need your help!" He kicked at the door but it did budge. Damn it.

"Yes?" John jumped. He hadn't heard Moriarty approach.

"I need to get this door open. Can you pick a lock?"

"Yes, but I won't."

"Why!"

"Because I have the keys." He held up a ring of keys.

"Of course you do." John took the keys out of Moriarty's hand and starting trying them. After he tried 3 of the keys he finally got the right one. The door swung open easily and inside was an unconscious Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh God! Sherlock!" The doctor ran over to him checked his pulse. He was alive, at that moment John received a call from Lestrade saying that they had caught Mycroft at Parliament. He went without a fight and when they questioned him that he had told them everything. Which Lestrade thought was odd. Lestrade asked if he had found Sherlock and he said yes. John said that he had found him at Mycroft's house and that he needed medical attention.

"I'll be right over." Lestrade said.

"Thank you." John hung up.

"How adorable." Moriarty said. John had almost forgotten he was there.

"I don't know why I am telling you this but you better scram if you don't want the police to catch you."

"Indeed. Goodbye Johnny boy." He walked off.

* * *

A week after Mycroft had been caught, put on trial, and sent to jail, Sherlock was up. He had been getting some headaches lately and John had made him stay in bed for the majority of the time. When he finally felt better enough he told John that he was going out, and that he had some unfinished business.

"Are you sure?" John asked. He had remembered when he had brought Sherlock back to the flat. He had been tired and barely moved except to send an occasional text.

"Yes. Of course I'm sure." Sherlock said curtly. Then his expression softened. "I know I have been acting odd lately, but I am better now." He patted John's shoulder as he walked by and out the door. John watched him from out the window, he sighed. _There he goes. Up and running again..._ he thought.

* * *

Sherlock was waiting on of roof of St. Bart's. He was looking out into the distance deep in thought. The detective was thinking about all that had happened in the past week. His brother had betrayed the British government, he had caught him, his brother captured him, Mycroft got captured and went to jail.

"How could my brother do this?" He whispered aloud.

"Power. He wanted to prove that he could do anything since he is 'the British government'"

"Glad you could come. I have the payment."

"There is no need for it. Mycroft is in jail and out of my way. I believe that is payment enough. So keep your money." Moriarty said it like he was proud.

"Thank you for your help."

"Well, I couldn't resist now could I?"

"I guess not."

"Hmm this certainly had been fun I'm sorry that it has to end, but then again the fun will never end. I will always create new crimes for you and watch you dance. Ciao." The criminal mastermind walked away leaving the detective alone on the rooftop.

"Catch you later." He said to himself. He gazed out into the distance, then turned and walked away.


End file.
